


A Broken Vampire

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Astra is not Kara's aunt, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Maggie and Alex give their relationship one more go and Kara is broken hearted by the decision, can this new case keep her occupied?





	A Broken Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now we have :  
> 22 Votes Alex.  
> 16 Votes Lucy.  
> 3 votes both which I am finding interesting.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Alex’s and Kara’s friendship grew once again, Alex’s suspension was the main factor of it and her relationship with Maggie had somewhat hit the skids so it left Alex with a lot of free time on her hands.

They were not broken up but more on a break until both figured out what they wanted from the relationship, Kara and Alex bonded over their favourite things and their shared memories, Kara’s clients were still that of boring human problems but she smiled through the jobs at hand as best as she could.

Once Alex’s suspension was up she went back to work much to Kara’s dismay and she went back to work, doing the jobs she was asked to do and got evidence for the cases she was working like cheating spouses or lovers.

Lucy and Kara began to bond though over their mutual interests and Kara found herself liking Lucy more and more, she saw them becoming good friends.

Unfortunately, her happy mood lately had been changed when Alex told her she was going back to Maggie to try and work things out and she would be busy for a while, Kara felt her heart breaking, if she had the ability to cry she would be sobbing quiet heavily by now.

But luckily, she had a distraction, a new case.

Kara sat at her desk in silence, Alex had called and texted her a few times asking if she was ok but Kara never replied to her, she just could not bear it right now.

Lucy popped in “Uh Kara… there is a lady out here and she wants to see you” Lucy said.

Kara nodded her head “Ok thanks, send her in Lucy” Kara said.

Lucy nodded but not before giving Kara a smile “And Alex called, she sounded pretty worried about you” Lucy said.

“Tell her I am fine” she said.

Lucy sighed “Isn’t ignoring her kind of, childish” she said and Kara looked at her with flaring red eyes and Lucy raised her hand in surrender “Ok, sorry… shoot the messenger” she said and walked out, Kara smiled for the first time in a while.

Kara straightened herself up and waited for the woman to enter, it did not take long for her to come in to the office looking nervous and fidgeting “Are you Kara?” she asked.

“I am… you are” Kara replied.

“I’m Thea Queen, my wife has gone missing” The young woman replied.

“How long has she been missing for?” Kara asked.

“She has been missing for 2 weeks, I have been to the police department and nothing… a friend of yours ‘Detective Alex Danvers’ said you can help” Thea said and Kara could sense the genuine distress in the young woman’s voice but hearing about Alex made her heart melt.

“Ok Mrs Queen… can you tell me where your wife goes?” Kara asked.

“She has been visiting this club, not sure where it is, but here is its card” Thea said passing the card to Kara, Kara recognised the name instantly,

“Ok Mrs Queen… I will check this out and get back to you” Kara said and Thea got out of her seat and walked to the door but stopped and looked to Kara.

“If you find her can you give her a message from me?” Thea asked and Kara nodded her head “Tell her… tell her I just want to know she is safe, if she doesn’t love me anymore I understand… and that I hope she is happy” Thea said and she walked out the door.

Kara remained staring at the spot where Thea once stood with a soft smile, Thea was understanding and that was nice… it made Kara realise that she was acting childishly, Alex was back with her girlfriend and that was a good thing.

Maggie could give her a lot, commitment and love… what could Kara give her… an eternity of love sure and an eternity of commitment also but Kara did not want that life for Alex… she wanted Alex to have the life she deserved… love and a family.

Kara had no idea if getting her lovers pregnant though was possibly, sure back when she was normal then she could but she was a vampire now, could she still do it.

Lucy came in and coughed softly to drew Kara’s attention back to reality “Another case of the cheating spouses?” Lucy asked knowing Kara was getting agitated.

“That was what I thought before she gave me this” Kara said handing Lucy the nightclub card.

“What is this place?” Lucy asked.

“A vampire den… a place where vampires kick back and enjoy the pleasure of eternity” Kara said putting her leather jacket on.

“You go there?” Lucy asked and Kara snorted.

“Once… the owner is known as the general, or queen if you will” Kara said, “Her name is Astra” she continued, “Problem is though, human’s go into the club… they don’t come out” she finished.

“You think Mrs Queen’s wife is dead?” Lucy asked.

“Nope, Astra has a strict policy about killing on the grounds… it’s a place to dance and fuck each other’s brains out” Kara replied.

“Hmm sounds like that time you went left an impression on you” Lucy said with a smirk.

Kara laughed “Only because Astra spent most of her time trying to climb me” she said and Lucy blushed.

Kara grabbed her bike helmet and keys before looking to Lucy “See you later” she said and she walked out the office.

Lucy shook her head with a fond smile “Oh this is going to be interesting” she said to herself before sitting at her desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) ok now after the next 2 parts entitled 'The Beaten Vampire' and 'A Bond Rebuilt' it will become a bit more mature because Kara will have a few lovers but not sure if I should add Astra to the list though... opinions? and please remember that in this series Astra is not Kara's aunt when commenting.


End file.
